


The Tip of the Iceberg

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Crazy Family, Embarrassing Family, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 20:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11409369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	The Tip of the Iceberg

“Why do you never talk about them?” he asked, spinning you around and into his arms as you walked down the sidewalk that night.

You had been dating for nearly a year and could couldn’t count on fingers and toes that amount of times you’d gone over your lack of talking about your family. Leaning into his chest as you continued to walk, you rolled your eyes. “Babe, we’ve been over this,” you said. “My family members are just not good people. I got out alive. Can’t we just leave it at that?”

“I just don’t understand!” he said with a slight laugh. “You’re amazing! How did you come from such an abrasive, horrible, verbally abusive family?”

That truly was the million dollar question. How did you manage to get to be well-adjusted after coming from the family you did? Undoubtedly, it was because you locked yourself away and the first chance you got, you left. “I don’t know babe. I just know I’d never want you to meet them. They put people down. They think they’re better than everyone else. They’re selfish. Vain. Ugh. I just can’t with them. I have their DNA, that’s it.”

Derek hugged you closer, rubbing his hand up and down your shoulder. “That’s crazy to me.”

“Because you have two amazing sisters and a momma that loves you and worships the ground you walk on,” you laughed.

“They do not!”

“Basically,” you laughed. “Either way, you ended up with a way better family than I did. I’’ll adopt yours instead.”

“They’ve already adopted you,” Derek said sweetly. You stopped in the middle of the sidewalk in front of one of your favorite restaurants, kissing Derek as if there was no one else that mattered in the world; in fact, that was true. You had other friends; you made sure of that, but Derek was all you needed. His large hands cradled each side of your head, practically massaging your scalp as his lips massaged your own. 

Just as you felt content - in an absolute perfect moment that no one could ruin - you heard it. The shrill yet booming voice of your sister. You moved 2,000 miles from home. Why was she here? “Y/N! Baby sister!” She ran over to you, embracing you in that family type hug - the kind that felt necessary but forced. “What are you doing here?”

“I live here,” you replied quickly, trying your best to force a smile. “What are you doing here?” The sunglasses she wore hung limply over her eyes, but she was looking around so frantically (probably trying to find the best shopping deals) that the glasses kept sliding down the bridge of her nose. A snap ran down your spine - the snapping of gum. You had not missed that.

She pointed across the street, toward a man that looked like he belonged at a golf club. “That’s my man. I just moved here to be with him.” Ah, that made sense. Your sister was always a gold digger. “Is this your man?” She asked with such a hint of stank that you wanted to go off. Derek was miles better looking and more than that, just from a glance, you could tell Derek carried more personality in his pinky finger. “He’s not what I expected.”

You squeezed Derek’s hand tightly, letting him know without words that this, your sister, was only the tip of the iceberg. She was annoying, sanctimonious, and self-important. Your parents and other siblings were even worse. “Yes, this is my boyfriend of nearly a year,” you said, hoping that the stank with which you spoke came across. But she dismissed it. God she was aggravating. “His name is Derek Morgan and he works as a profiler for the FBI’s Behavioral Analysis Unit.” What does your boyfriend do? Stockbroker probably, it would make sense given her gold-digging ways. 

As she scanned him up and down, you leaned into him and placed your hand on his chest. Derek was actually more your sister’s type; it was just that he was’t loaded so she wouldn’t give him the time of day. “So you catch the bad guys for us?” she asked, her gum snapping incessantly. “That’s really great. Well, I gotta go sis, my man is waiting for me. He’s taking me shopping down at the Avenues.” Here was the point in a normal conversation between family members that you talked about catching up because it had been too long, but you could feel it in her voice - that wasn’t where she was going. “Mom and Dad’s money can only go so far. I gotta find it somewhere else.”

Your sister walked across the street before turning back one last time. “Have fun with this one,” she said, pointing to Derek.

Once she was out of view, you turned to Derek. If you had to hazard a guess, you probably looked like one of those old cartoons where the hat came off your head because of the steam that was flying out of you. “See?!”

“What did she mean by that last bit?” he asked, clearly amused by your altercation with your sister. 

That was how your sister liked to fuck with people; she loved getting under their skin. “She assumes that everyone is like her and gold-digging for money! She thinks we won’t last because she goes through relationships more quickly than underwear!” You buried your head into his chest and huffed. Thankfully, the rest of your family was still far, far away. “She loves getting under people’s skin.”

“I can see that,” he said as he rubbed your back. “But just so you know, I didn’t take stock in anything she just said about me.” It was a good thing you had a self-confident man on your arm because your sister could easily damage someone’s self esteem by the tone of her voice alone. 

After a few minutes, you looked up and kissed him again. “See why I don’t talk about them now?” you laughed.

He kissed your temple and grabbed your hand again. “I think I get it now.”


End file.
